Adeptus Telepathica
We are the Paladins of the Telepathica. '' ''We are the shield that protects the realms of men. '' ''We are the blade that punishes the traitor. '' ''We are proud to live, we are proud to die. '' ''We are forged in war, we are tempered in blood. No enemy is beyond our might. '' ''There is no safety against our wrath. We are sworn to protect, we are given to preserve. '' ''To the helpless, we give aid. '' ''To the corrupt, we offer death. We anoint you with fire, go in peace to your rest. Rejoice in the fires of your absolution! ~The Battle-Chant of the Paladins, commonly used as a focusing method to use their powers together. Introduction The Exitus Project '(named for the motto of ''Exitus Acta Probat: 'the outcome justifies the deed')'' ''was originally a Star League project in the mid-2260s designed to produce a viable means of countering threats such as the Mechanocracy's various hypersoldiers, and to train the psykers of the League. This eventually coalesced into the '''Adeptus Telepathica, an independent organization responsible for the recruitment and training of psykers in service to the League. Composed entirely of psykers and numbering in the millions, the Telepathica's military wing (known as the Paladins) is one of the most elite military forces available to the League. Every Paladin is an extremely powerful psyker, and cross-trained in all combat disciplines from infantry duty to piloting a BattleMech. Arguably describable as a society unto itself, the Adeptus Telepathica maintains supreme control over the world of Outreach and its neighboring systems. Structure The Telepathica is divided into three bodies: The League of Black Ships, which is responsible for the recruitment of psykers throughout League space. Operates the Black Ships, one of the most recognizable features of the organization, and cooperates with the League Internal Affairs Agency to find and acquire budding psykers. The Psychic Training Corps, the civilian wing of the Telepathica. Provides psyker training and teaches psykers to control the Gift. Those psykers that finish training and do not wish to return home generally either stay in the Corps and become trainers, or join up with the Paladins. The Order of Paladins, the militant wing of the Telepathica. Among the most elite forces of the SLDF, with all its infantry being fully mechanized, physically enhanced, and equipped with power armour and all its mounted forces being equipped with factory-fresh BattleMechs and armoured vehicles, instead of being stuck using light infantry and decades-old patched together battlefield relics like many regiments. Paladin RCTs are generally used as shock troops, as they are generally well-equipped to survive being on the leading edge of an assault and heavily armed enough to successfully breach enemy lines and establish a bridgehead. History Augmentation Training Equipment "How does one disable a Paladin scout lance?" '' "''Shoot the Riflemen when they slow down." ~Common joke in the SLDF Trivia * basically spehs mehreen legions * well closer to grey knights i guess * sorta mixed with the adeptus astra telepathica and the sisters of battle * tend to use a lot of fire-based psychic powers because fire purifies and shit * idk wip i guess